


Beautifully Defenseless

by Moonalight



Series: A Golden Deal [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Bill finds his Pine Tree injured in the woods. He knew it would happen eventually with how often the kid went out looking for new things to find. And no one even knew he was is out there. A perfect opportunity.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: A Golden Deal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880839
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Beautifully Defenseless

******  
Bill hadn’t expected to find such a nice treat while floating through the woods. It must’ve been his lucky day! Of course, everyday was his lucky day. But today was his really lucky day. The indicator of such a conclusion was the limp figure lying prone on the ground below him. 

Lying under the towering pine trees was Pine Tree himself!

“Well, well, kid...” Bill drawled as he rubbed his hands together and floated down toward the child, “What’ve you gotten yourself into this time?”

He waited, but no answer came. Drifting closer, he saw what the problem was. 

“Oh! Pine Tree are you cheating on me?” His black finger poked into the boy’s cheek, lone eye watching the red drip from his nose. That wasn’t the only place either. His leg was bent at an awkward angle, such that Bill could just see white beginning to jut out. Bruises decorated the left side of the boy's body, greatly centered around his temple. 

Bill didn’t feel like laughing.

“Honestly, Pine Tree! Trysts are fun but you should’ve asked permission first,” he settled onto the ground next to his toy, removing his top hat to lay in the grass beside them. Which brought to his attention, his toy’s signature apparel was missing. 

Where was the hat that was his namesake?

“And you let someone take your nametag?” He asked shrilly, poking into the damaged ribs playfully, “How would anyone ever be able to recognize you with just that mess of brown hair?”

His action of pressing on Pine Tree’s ribs was apparently not a welcome one. The unconscious kid made a half choked noise of pain, trying to curl in on himself. That only brought more suffering from the rest of his wounds. Bill drew back his hand, his eye narrowing as he scanned his human a little closer. 

“Hey,” he realized, watching Pine Tree’s breath quicken as he began to grow more conscious, “I may think pain is hilarious, kid, but I know you have a different view on the matter. Now’s not the best time to be waking up.”

But this was Dipper he was talking to. The boy’s favorite pastime was finding ways to go against Bill’s every suggestion. Apparently, even half dead in the middle of the woods, he wanted to follow that pastime. 

Chestnut eyes flickered, a groan of pain coming from his throat as he did exactly as Bill had warned not to. 

“Nngh,” he gasped, trying to move only to feel pain. The kid’s leg was bleeding a lot, and those bruises looked really fun so it must’ve been torture to fragile Pine Tree.

“Bill?” Dipper choked out when he caught sight of the golden pyramid at his side. The action sent blood falling past his lips, into his mouth. Only making it harder for the boy to breathe. His eyes were growing dull, breath coming a lot faster than usual. His throat convulsed, trying to swallow down the red fountain coming from his beaten nose. 

“Hey now Pine Tree,” Bill’s voice became a touch more strained as he watched his human struggle against the battle of pain, “You know, red’s definitely your color?”

Bill was a very smart demon, a very educated demon, with a very skilled eye in picking his prizes. And he had decided back when he met the kid a couple summers before that he wanted him as his prize. He hadn’t been blind to the kids growing cuteness. Pine Tree had since grown into quite the beauty.

A beauty covered in blood and defenseless. Seriously, was this what humans called ‘seduction’? 

His observation only seemed to bring Dipper more distress. Those shining brown eyes, usually bright with curiosity and knowledge, were bright with wetness now. More red was hungrily swallowed up by the thirsty forest floor beneath him and Pine Tree was becoming really pale. 

“Completely defenseless,” Bill continued, hardly recognizing his own voice as it dropped into something dry and low, “Really, you’re too good to me Dipper.”

Another gasp of pain, and suddenly wet beads were slipping from Pine Tree’s lids. It brought something even tighter to Bill’s bricks. Where did his human learn to completely undo him like this. 

He didn’t like losing himself, so-

“Alright kid,” the strange tone he’d had was reigned back to something strained as he leaned over his. His. 

“Bill...” His name was hardly a breath on those ruby lips. When Bill got his hands on that boy, he would make him regret every bit of the teasing he’d had to suffer through. 

“I’ll help you out,” he purred, idea taking root in his head, “It doesn’t seem like anyone knew you were out here again.”

The fearful look in Dipper’s eyes grew and Bill knew he’d guessed correctly. Excellent, now for what he was good at. Manipulation.

“And nobody’s going to notice before you bleed out,” that brought a whine of denial from the boy and Bill had to try hard not to let it affect him, “Which means you’ll die out here. They might never even find the body if some animal gets to it first...”

Chestnut grew wide, but there was still a hint of fight there. Bill would have to crush that and he had just the thing.

“Poor Shooting Star will be all alone,” duller, “Her dependable older brother will have disappeared in the woods, body ravaged and lost, how will she ever be able to survive on her own? All alone, with her personality? She won’t even last a day!”

Break. 

Bill won.

“Bi...” he couldn’t even finish calling his name, life blood nearly reaching its end. But Bill understood. Still, there was one last thing.

“It won’t be free,” not yet anyway, “I want something.”

He’d already won though. Dipper couldn’t refuse him. Whatever he asked, it was his.

“You.” They were reaching the end of the line. Pine Tree hardly reacted to the declaration, eyes starting to slip shut. He wasn’t in the right mind to consider the deal. 

“Deal?” Bill held out his hand, hovering over the kid’s bruised left hand. The fingers twitched, but there was no strength. 

So Bill made the move for him, clasping their fingers together and feeling the pain dancing through his Pine Tree. The effects were instantaneous. Bruises began to fade until the skin was unspeckled by anything but freckles. His nose’s fountain stopped, righting itself and returning to normal.

The big one was his leg. When it snapped back into place, Dipper screamed. A sound that bounced off the trees around them. It was the last sound he made before slipping out of consciousness for a second time. Bill didn’t mind, he had what he wanted. 

On the back of his Pine Tree’s left hand, still held in his own, was a black triangle. 

His. 

“This was fun,” Bill chuckled, leaning back slightly as he thought about the future in amusement, “I can’t wait to see your reaction when you’re actually lucid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just gotta mention that in this one, Dipper is a few years older.  
> I might add on more since I've been re watching the show, but we'll see.  
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
